


looking for you

by thescyfychannel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Quadrant Vacillation, Troll Romance (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: Eridan used to think that relationship schedules were the stuff of troll romance novels and particularly anal (or banal) aquatic aristocrats with little else of interest in their lives.Once you start dating a wwhole wwhack of other trolls, though, you're pretty quick to learn differently.(even if it's technically only half a whack and one of them's been your best friend since the dawn of forever)
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Feferi Peixes, Eridan Ampora/Nepeta Leijon/Tavros Nitram/Feferi Peixes (mentioned), Eridan Ampora/Tavros Nitram, Eridan Ampora/Tavros Nitram/Feferi Peixes, Tavros Nitram/Feferi Peixes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Polyswap Winter Promptfest - Dusk Edition





	looking for you

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Ihasa (Ihasafandom)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihasafandom/pseuds/Ihasa) in the [Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dusk_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dusk_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Here's some more interesting combos with some characters who were done dirty by canon and a couple of new contenders. I'd like to see lesser-seen/ignored sides of the characters on display. As always, I like xeno, found family, and concilliatory romance best, but go wild!

"Are we dating Nepeta this perigeef?" Feferi's peering at the calendar, squinting in the nutrition block's light, and Tavros, who has learned a thing or two about seadweller biology over the course of several vacillations helpfully kicks his chair back enough to let him reach the dimmer on the light switch.

Well, mostly. He still has to do a stretch that rucks up his shirt quite nicely in order for him to reach, and you're the last fishertroll who's going to complain about that.

"Eridan?" That's Feferi, and she follows it up with two clicks and a trill to get your attention, which means you must've been paying even more attention to Tavros' abdominals than you thought you were. "Nepeta? Dating?"

"Oh, uh," you say, and pull a stack of papers towards you, more for something to do with your hands than for any particular hope of answers from them. You're a little envious of the way low— _warm_ bloods seem to settle faster, the nervous energy of their adolescence left behind as they shift easily into adulthood. Yours has followed you up the ladder of your sweeps, and seems poised to carry itself well on into a century count. "Palewise, I think? At least, palewise for me, I dunno if she's made separate arrangements with either a you this time..."

Tavros shakes his head the smallest fraction (he _still_ nearly knocks Feferi's drink off the counter, still sends a rush of wind through the whole damn block), looking fondly amused. "Nope. She said she thought that I could, uh. Use a little _moirail_ support, if I'm running ash for you two this sweep."

"You don't _have_ to," you say, feeling almost offended by that pun. Feferi's frowning, too, but you don't think it's because of the pun: Tavros makes a fucking phenomenal quadmate, in any quadrant that catches his interest (again, you're _sure_ it's the calm, almost jaded attitude that comes with a proper troll adulthood, but that could just be you getting bitter over no longer being the biggest and tallest of the clade), and both of you would be fairly upset to find out that he'd thought himself _required_ to stay ashen, just to keep you both afloat.

"Seariously," Feferi cuts in, lifting herself up onto the table in front of you in one smooth motion. She's still all motion and energy, sure, but it comes out of _her_ as bubbly life, and she'll spend hours diving down to touch the sea floor just to tire herself out. "We're alwaves happy to have you around! You don't need to eel like you've got to mediate between us, even when we're flippering from pitch to flush to pale to ash then all the wave back again."

Tavros leans across the table in a way that makes your collapsing and expanding bladder based aquatic vascular system kick up a notch or twenty, like it's trying to remind you exactly how good of a kismesis Tavros Nitram can make. "Sure," he says, and there's a low rumble in his voice, complex melodies and harmonies to it that only you and Fef can hear, noises that you _know_ qualify as infrasound to a good portion of the redder side of the spectrum, "but where's all the fun in that?"

 _Oh, we're screwed,_ you think, trading a look with Feferi that's two parts excited and one part on edge, _but gods damn am I happy we've found ourselves here._


End file.
